


Tainted

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Porn Hard, Hardcore, Incest Kink, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki doesn't know he's adopted, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor (2011), Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Time Travel, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Touch-Starved, touch-starved loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: Pre-Thor Loki jerk off thinking about Thor after trainingPost-Ragnarok Thor come to take his virginity, obviously sent by futur-Loki (Thanos didn't kill Loki and Stan Lee didn't cut Thor's hair)No plot, only porn
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, be nice :)

After a long day training with Thor, Loki ate with his family, then faked a headache to be sure he would not be bothered and went to bed. Under the sheets, Loki tossed and turned, unable to get rid of his erection. He was able to conceal it with magic during the diner, but here he didn’t have to hide anymore. Every time he fights with Thor, this happens. Either Thor is dumb for not noticing it or he thinks it’s funny and does it on purpose: when he sit on top of Loki, on his thighs, his hands pushing his shoulders and his beautiful face only inches away from Loki’s, or when he embraces him from behind to immobilize Loki’s arms, even when Thor’s flaccid Loki can feel it on his ass.

He can’t help but have dirty fantasies about his older brother and for sure Thor would be disgusted if he knew about this. His broad shoulders, his strong arms pinning him, his thick thighs holding his legs so Loki couldn’t kick him, Thor’s warm panting breath against his neck… Fighting with Thor shouldn’t be so erotic…

Loki felt a wave of shame drown him as he turned on his side and slide his shaking hand in his breeches. He moans as soon as he touched his erection. He tries to do this as rarely as possible because of the guilt. He shouldn’t be thinking of his brother this way, something must be wrong with him. He pushed aside those thoughts for now and closed his eyes as he wraps his hand around his cock.

He tried to be as still as possible and jerked himself fast and hard. He rarely get any attention or affection from others and his body was impossibly touch-starved, so sensitive the act of masturbating was almost painful, but Thor wouldn’t be gentle, so he can’t be neither. He did his best not to squirm: Thor would be keeping him still with his large body, crushing him on the bed.

— Thor… aahhh… Thor… please… nnh… slow down…

Of course, Thor wouldn’t slow down, so the imaginary Thor didn’t either. Thor would laugh at Loki’s inexperience and tell him to keep still. Loki bites his free hand, his other hand squeezing harder his oversensitive flesh and he tried to ignore the pain, because that was what Thor would do to him, so he better be prepared to not deceive his brother if he notice his erection during a future training session and decide to play with him. Loki would deserve the pain for being such a filthy, depraved little brother.

Suddenly, he felt a presence in his room. Only one person can be so bold to enter his room while he sleeps: Thor. Loki froze. Did he know? Did Thor saw Loki’s unmistakable movements under the sheets? Or worse, did he hear Loki whispers his name in a moan? Loki swallows the lump in his throat and removed his hand from his breeches. He jumped from his bed, confident the darkness would hide his erection, and carefully walked toward the shadow.

— Th… Thor?

The shadow revealed himself. It was Thor, clearly, but he looked different. No way Thor could put on that much muscles in a few hours. That other Thor was way bigger, larger and taller, but it was still Thor: golden hair, pure blue eyes, sunkissed skin and he was wearing his signature red as a tunic. No armor, no cape, no mjollnir. The other Thor didn’t came for a fight. He slowly walked to Loki and instinctively, Loki step back until he felt the wall behind him. He was trapped between the wall and his big brother, who was much bigger than usual. Loki tried to steady his voice, maybe his brother doesn’t suspect anything.

— You’re not the Thor I know, right?

— No I’m not. I come from the future.

Loki nodded.

— I guess you have a message then, a warning, maybe? It could had waited tomorrow, doesn’t it?

— No, it couldn’t.

Thor slowly ran his thumb on Loki’s lips, then down his chin, and gently pushed to incite Loki to open his mouth. Thor was like the sun: warm, golden and Loki would be lost without him, but he never looked at Loki with those eyes. Ocean blue, like he could drown in them, watching him with lust and desire, just like Loki always watched Thor.

— You don’t have to be ashamed, brother. I know what you need…

Thor leaned down to kiss Loki. A chaste kiss, but full of promises. Loki’s cheeks were burning. This is a joke, it can’t be true, this is a trap to reveal how disgusting he is for wanting his brother this way. Tears felt down his face, how can Thor be that cruel? Thor, always smiling, always so nice and warm, how can he torture him like that? Loki was shaking with emotions, he want to give in but at the same time, anger is eating him. He tries to push Thor away, resist his desires.

— Th... Thor! Stop it!

— Shhh, stop struggling, brother…

He tried to kiss him again, but Loki turned his face.

— ENOUGH! Let me go Thor!

Thor smiled, but didn’t move.

— He told me you would resist. What is it, Loki? Shame? Embarrassment? You’re not the shy type…

— Who send you?

— Your older self.

Loki frowns.

— Why would I send you to bully my younger self?

— Bully you? No, I’m here to love you, Loki.

Thor cups Loki’s chin to force his brother to look at him.

— That guy at tomorrow’s feast, he doesn’t deserve to be your first.

Thor leans in to kiss Loki again, soft and gentle. Thor’s tongue played with Loki’s and he moaned in the kiss. His legs were about to give in, so Thor nudge his knee between Loki’s legs, his thigh firmly pressed against his crotch. Loki’s excitement was clear as day, hard and sensitive against his brother’s strong thigh. His hands fisted in Thor’s red tunic as his big calloused hands slides under Loki’s tunic, gently caressing his touch-starved skin. The temptation is too strong and this feels too good, so Loki closed his eyes and kissed back, lightly rubbing himself against Thor. Loki didn’t expect his brother to be so gentle, he was sure Thor would laugh and punish him for being so disgusting.

— Good boy… don’t fight back, let your big brother take care of you…

Loki would have faint, but he doesn’t want this dream to end. He squeals when a big arm slides under his knees as Thor pick him up. Loki struggles to hide the obvious wet spot in front of his breeches. Thor saw it and smiled warmly.

— I promise my hands and my mouth are better than my thigh. I know how to make you go mindless with pleasure…

Loki green eyes looked up to Thor’s smiling face and his jaw dropped. Since when his brother is so vulgar? Ah, probably since always, but Loki was never the object of his attention before today. Can he really make his bed partner pass out from too much orgasms? Loki’s heart was pounding in his chest at the realisation he was about to found out if the rumours were trues.

Thor carefully lay down Loki on his bed before he kneels on top of him, holding him close. Loki lets Thor pull up his green tunic, high enough to reveal his nipples already standing up as if they were begging for attention. Thor gently untangled Loki’s hands from his tunic and placed them on the bed. Loki instinctively grips the sheet as he looked Thor’s head lower to his chest, his warm breath tickling his oversensitive skin. He was certain to die from a heart attack, watching the erotic sight of Thor mouth devour the pink bud.

His whole body was shaking with pleasure, his knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets too hard. This is so much better compared to his own wet hand when he plays in the bath. His breeches suddenly felt too tight and his head was light. He had difficulty breathing.

— Thoooor… Thor pleeeease…

Thor lift his head, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Loki’s nipple broke when he spoke.

— Is it too much? I have so much more to give you, this is just the beginning…

Loki whimpers, his voice was just a whisper.

— You’re going to kill me…

Thor smiled.

— I’m sorry, I didn’t realized you were so touch-starved. I promise to be gentler and to go slow. I’ll let you catch your breath, then I’ll hug you.

— Hug me? I’m not a child, Thor.

Thor chuckled.

— I mean I’ll cuddle you and kiss you until you beg for more.

— I already want more…

— Alright…

Thor’s index played with Loki’s other nipple, circling it.

— Do you want me to kiss this little buddy, then?

Loki’s breath caught in his throat.

— I’m sure he’s jealous he didn’t get any attention…

Loki didn’t have time to reply. Thor’s warm and wet mouth welcomed the little bud and showered it with affection. Loki was confused. The rumours about Thor… he’s not the gentle kind in bed, he’s like a beast, harsh and fast. His bed partners love it, but Loki is… not exactly delicate, but he likes tenderness. Still, he feels bad; his brother is clearly holding back and someone as debauched as him doesn’t deserve it.

— I’m ready for you, Thor…

Thor stopped kissing Loki’s nipple and looked up at him.

— What do you mean?

— I’ve been… training… for you, so when you would like to play with me, I’ll be used to it. I can take it…

Thor frowned.

— Play with you? I’m not here to play with you, Loki. I told you, I’m here to love you…

Thor’s hands gently pulled down Loki’s breeches, the silky-soft linen deliciously rubbing against his hard cock makes him moan.

— I know what you need, Loki, what you want and what make your toes curls in pleasure, otherwise your older self wouldn’t be sending me here to take your virginity…

Of course his older self would send Thor, he’s the only one Loki desire. Thor removed Loki’s breeches and the mage had to resist closing his legs. Thor kissed Loki once more, his right hand caressing the delicate skin of his trembling thigh.

— Relax, Loki, I’m not going to hurt you…

His fingers brushed against Loki’s erection and his lips curled up in a soft smile.

— No lube? My poor little brother… you’re not masturbating often, don’t you?

Loki’s cheeks flushed deep red in shame. He can’t even do right something so basic. Thor pulled out a small vial from his pocket and empty the content in his palm, then closed his hand to coat it with the oil.

— Spread your legs wide for me…

Loki obeyed without thinking about it, his mind clouded with lust. Maybe he’s dreaming, maybe he’s dead, he doesn’t care. All he cares about is how warm and wonderful Thor’s skilled hand feels around his cock. The universe could swallow him, he doesn’t give a damn. The room was filled with obscene squelching sounds and Loki’s moans between shaking gasps, lost in a storm of pleasure. His cock was throbbing and leaking.

— Good boy… you’re going to take everything I can give you, don’t you? You are always so needy, sweet little brother…

Just as Loki felt he was about to cum, Thor stopped and Loki wept at the loss of contact. The golden god chuckled.

— Don’t worry, I would never left you unsatisfied. I’ll only stop once you’re sated and can’t take it anymore.

Thor brushed his oiled fingers against Loki’s entrance and when he pushed them in, Loki forgot how to breathe. His mind stopped working a long time ago, when Thor kissed his nipples. While preparing him, Thor placed a trail of kisses on Loki’s neck, his golden silky hair tickling Loki’s skin, and Loki moans loudly when Thor found his prostate. Thor whispers in Loki’s ear.

— I know exactly how to hit that bundle of pleasure while I fuck your little ass, brother, and believe me I will be merciless. Your mind will go blank and you won’t be able to think about anything else than the wild pounding I’ll be giving you.

Thor’s promise made Loki whimpers and begs.

— Please… please Thor… I need it… please fuck me…

Thor pulled out his fingers and brushed the blunt head of his cock against Loki’s hole.

— Anything you want…

With one swift motion, Thor shoved his cock inside Loki until his heavy balls hit Loki’s ass. Loki’s mouth hanged open; Thor was so much bigger than he imagined. The head of his cock was pressing cruelly against Loki’s prostate, making him see stars. Thor slowly grinded inside Loki and he thought he would die. He has to remember how to breathe. Loki looked at Thor smiling face, so beautiful and warm… his big brother… and tears blurred his vision as Thor starts to fuck him properly.

— I’m a dirty little brother… I’m a dirty, slutty… how… why?

He couldn’t think of the rest of his question, but Thor understood.

— How does I don’t find you disgusting? If you tell the younger Thor about your fantasies, probably I would reject you. You have to wait, you will know when…

Thor, his pure brother… he will admit his desires to him, taint him with this wicked pleasure, and send him in the past to fuck his younger self. Loki raised his hands to hide his face.

— I’m… sorry… I’m…

Thor pulled down his hands.

— I don’t want to hear you apologize, brother. I want to hear you scream my name, the little moans and cries you make while my cock kiss your prostate, I want to hear your pretty voice filled with pleasure. Moan for me, don’t be shy…

Thor gripped Loki’s thin hips and gave him a good pounding, keeping him still while he trusted again and again inside his stretched hole, his massive cock rubbing against Loki’s prostate with every unforgiving thrusts. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room and Loki screamed with pleasure. The whole palace could hear him, he doesn’t give a damn.

— AAAAHHHH FUCK ME! FUCK ME! OH DEAR NORMS I’M GOING TO FAINT! HARDER! AAAHHH! AAAHHH! GODS! I’M COMING! I’M COM… AAAAHHHHHHH!

Loki shots long ropes of cum, splashing Thor's chest. Thor nails dug into Loki’s tender skin as he cum inside him, breathing heavily.

— Good boy... good boy… I’m so proud of you Loki… cum for me… You have nothing to be ashamed of…

Once Loki comes down from his orgasm, Thor pulled out. Loki was shaking. Thor leans down to kiss his brother tenderly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loki woke up the next morning with strong arms around him and his morning wood pressed against a thick muscular thigh. His ass was sore. He licked his dry lips and opened his eyes. Thor, his face kissed by the sunlight, was smiling at him.

— Good morning. Did you sleep well?

— You stayed?

Thor chuckled and lifted his large hand to caress Loki’s cheek.

— Of course I stayed. You wanted me to fuck you and leave right after?

— If you did, I would have thought it was just a dream…

— You can think of this as a dream if you wish…

Thor leans down to gently kiss Loki. It was meant to be chaste and innocent, but Loki pressed himself up, his tongue demanding access between Thor’s lips and his erection rubbing against his thigh, insistent and needy. Thor smiled and opened his mouth to let his little brother explore it. Loki’s hands slides under Thor’s tunic to feel his muscular chest, so much larger and developed than the Thor he’s training with every days. Loki moaned in the kiss when Thor’s hands cupped his naked ass, his cock leaking.

— Such a needy little brother… You’re making a mess on my breeches…

Loki’s cheek burned and he looked away.

— I… I’m sorry…

Thor kissed Loki’s cheek.

— It’s fine… Do you want your big brother to take care of it?

Before Loki could reply, Thor rolled off and grabbed Loki’s hips to bring him to the edge of the bed. He made Loki sit and he kneels between his legs. Loki’s erection was standing proud in front of his brother’s face, the pink head still partly hiding under the foreskin. Thor holds the base with one hand, the other lightly teasing the tip with his index.

— Look at that! Is he shy?

Loki grips the sheets, his breath heavy.

— Don’t… Thor… it’s too sensitive there… please…

— Oh, sorry. Do you want a kiss?

His blue eyes locked on Loki’s face, Thor leans down to place a soft kiss of the tip of Loki’s cock and his breath was taken away. A bead of precum rolled down the slit and Thor’s tongue licked it slowly, his eyes still watching Loki’s expressions.

— You taste so good, brother, please give me more…

Thor’s hand gently pulled down the skin, slowly revealing the sensitive head as he continued to lick the constant flow of precum coming out of Loki’s tip. Loki was trembling and panting heavily, on the verge of coming only from the erotic sight of Thor’s lapping at his dripping cock. He managed to keep control and once the head was completely exposed, Thor praised him.

— Such a good boy… Do you want to cum now?

Loki nodded eagerly, unable to speak. He felt feverish, remembering Thor’s wet and meaty palm bringing him to the most satisfying orgasm and he craved for those deliciously skilled hands. Thor eyes were glistening and Loki recognised that smile, the smile Thor give him before doing something mean, something that would make Loki yell in outrage and call him a big stupid oaf. Loki brazed himself, but Thor didn’t do anything mean, no.

He opened his mouth.

Wet, warm, soft mouth welcoming Loki’s cock inside until the head touches the back of Thor’s throat. He didn’t gag. Loki lets out a loud moan and his hands tangled in Thor’s golden hair, holding him there until Loki could breathe again. Thor was patient, like always, giving Loki time to calm down. Once he felt in control again, Loki looked down. Thor’s head between his legs, Loki’s cock shoved down his throat, wet lips stretched around the base and his nose buried in the dark curls. Loki’s voice was a whisper.

— Oh Norms… Thor… You want me to fuck your mouth?

Thor softly nodded, Loki’s hands holding his head limiting his movements.

— And I thought I was the dirty one…

Loki pulled on Thor’s hair, letting his wet cock slide out of his brother’s mouth, then pushed his head against his crotch again, trying to see how far he can shove his cock inside his brother’s throat before he gags. Loki hits Thor’s throat a couple of time, moaning loudly every times Thor gulps down, his throat hugging his cock. He had no gag reflex. His mouth was so soft and Thor’s tongue played with his slit every times he pulled out, then the delirious constriction of Thor’s throat around his sensitive head every times he shoved his cock back inside. Thor hummed, making sure Loki felt the vibrations.

— Ahh… Ahh… I’m… I’m going to cum…

Loki tried to pull out, but Thor resisted. Loki panicked.

— Thor! Thor I’m… I can’t hold… it… please… oh Norms Thor please… Ahhh you’re killing meeee… Ahhh! Ahhhh!

He did his best to hold it, but no matter how hard he tried, Thor was too good. He lets tears of shame falls as he spilled in his big brother’s mouth, shooting hot ropes of cum until Thor’s mouth was full. Thor let go of Loki’s softening cock only when it stopped twitching.

Thor kept his mouth open and Loki was sure he would die. His big brother was a mess, his blonde mane disheveled, a red flush on his cheeks, his lips swollen and his tongue covered in thick white cum. Loki’s cum. A new wave of shame and guilt crashed on Loki. How can he taint his perfect golden brother like that?

Thor closed his mouth and swallow Loki’s spent, then licked his wet abused lips.

— Thank you for the breakfast, my sweet little brother…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to have a thirth chapter with smut, because I like smut =D


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day was dreadfully long. The younger Thor was constantly bugging him to know who he was with yesterday night. Thor had him cornered in the empty halls leading to the library, his strong hands holding Loki’s shoulders against the wall. Still, this Thor is so much smaller than the one Loki’s hiding in his bedroom.

— Come on brother! I think I have the right to know who popped your cherry!

Loki frowned.

— You don’t have to be so vulgar, Thor!

— Me? Vulgar?

His voice boomed in the halls, laughing. Loki had to look away. Every time he looked at Thor, he remembers his older brother’s face after he fucked his throat. His beautiful face, still soft and childish even if they’re both over hundred, how much Loki wish he could make Thor kneel and shove his cock down his throat right here and see if he already have no gag reflex or if it will come later with practice. Oh his brother would surely be shocked if he could hear and see Loki’s obscene thoughts.

— You realize the whole place heard you beg your mysterious lover to fuck you harder? Mother was crying, knowing you’re not her innocent sweet son anymore.

Loki bites his tongue. If their mother knew…

— … It was a clone.

Thor looked at him confused. He look so innocent, Loki can’t taint his pure brother with his desires.

— A clone? You’re using the magic mom teach you to…

— Masturbate, since I’m playing with myself. Now you know, and you better not tell mother or I cast a clone of you and make him run in all Asgard naked.

— Alright alright…

That answer seemed to satisfy his brother’s curiosity.

— What should I tell mother?

— I’ll deal with it later, you know me.

Finally, Thor left. Loki’s knees gave up and he falls to the floor, trembling, his heart pounding in his chest. How can he act normally around his brother now? Loki knows what his brother can give him, how gentle and skilled he is. How can he forget his kisses, his calloused hands caressing his body, his cock pounding his prostate relentlessly, his sinful words, his soft mouth around his cock…

Loki looked between his legs and let out a whine. He was so painfully hard and there was a wet dark spot where his cock was rubbing against the fabric. He covered it with glamour and ran to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He jumped on his bed and hides under the sheets, trying to calm down.

— Are you alright?

Loki looked at the future Thor standing next to his bed. He had washed, every trace of this morning’s abuse was gone and he looked as beautiful as ever. He still didn’t put back his pants.

— You have to fix this!

Thor sat on the bed, looking confused.

— Fix what?

Loki removed the sheets, revealing the very obvious tent in his breeches. He was burning in anger and shame.

— Fix this! You have to fix this! This is all your fault, you big stupid oaf!

Thor chuckled and licked his lips, his hands working to undo Loki’s breeches.

— You want me to suck you again, little brother?

Loki’s breath caught in his throat, sat up and pushed Thor’s hands away.

— What? I… No… I mean… Every time I see the present Thor, I can’t stop thinking about you, what the innocent Thor will become. I want to do things to the younger you… so much dirty, depraved things…

Thor smiled and cupped Loki’s face with one big hand.

— Oh you have no idea, brother.

He leans down to kiss him and Loki lets Thor’s lips plays on his. Even if the kiss was chaste, Loki felt like putty in his big brother’s arms.

— What do you mean, I have no idea?

— The younger me is in love with you, Loki, I always was.

— Then why…

— We are brothers. Things will happens later, but we can’t be together for now, it wouldn’t be right.

Loki’s eyes filled with tears and worry.

— Do we stop being brothers?

— No. No of course not. You will always be my sweet little brother… You just have to be patient. Can you do that for me?

Loki nodded and Thor kissed him softly again. He would be patient for Thor, he would fight for Thor, he would die for Thor, anything his brother want, as long as he loves him.

Thor deepens the kiss and Loki welcomed him in his mouth. Thor pushed Loki’s shoulders down and straddles his hips. The mage realised Thor had removed his breeches while they kissed. His erection pressed against Thor’s soft, firm and perfectly round naked ass.

— Thor… I…

— Shhhh… It’s fine, brother, I promise…

Thor took a vial of oil he hid under the pillow and empty it on Loki’s cock. He took Loki’s hands and put them on his hips.

— Hold my hips and be still…

Then, he slowly lowered himself on Loki’s cock. It slides in easily, like if Thor had done it a hundred times before. Loki had to fight the desire to thrust up or slam Thor’s bubble butt down.

— Be still… Good boy… feel my body open for you, welcoming you inside like a hot sleeve for your needy cock…

Loki gasped and panted, his hands trembling on Thor’s hips. His big brother was a bully, a tease, he was going too slowly and Loki could feel the tight passage yield on his path, hugging every inch of him, until Thor's stretched hole reached the base of Loki’s cock. Loki had trouble breathing and Thor smiled.

— Shhhh… You are doing well, brother. Do you like it? Hm?

Loki couldn’t speak, so he simply nodded.

— You like to be buried in my ass? Would you like me to ride you?

The desperate moan escaping Loki’s throat was the only answer Thor needed. He lifted his hips, then his ass slowly swallowed Loki’s cock again. Loki lets out a whine and his grips tighten on Thor’s hips. He tried to set a faster pace, but Thor didn’t lets him.

— If you want me to go faster and harder, you have to use your words, silver tongue.

Loki’s sight was blurred, blinded by pleasure. Thor felt so good, so hot and soft around his cock, generously lubed and riding him like he was made for it. The only thing coming out of Loki’s mouth was moans. Thor grinded against Loki’s crotch to lets his little brother feel every inch of his insides.

— Oh Loki… you feel so good… don’t you want to fuck me hard like the good filthy whore I am? You’re not the dirty one, I am… dreaming of sucking my little brother’s cock every morning and begging him to assault my helpless asshole, dominate me… don’t you want to fuck me until my hole is red, fill my ass with cum and leave hands marks on my hips?

Loki heart missed a beat. He rolled Thor over, his cock never leaving the hot and slick hole, and he kneel between Thor’s muscular legs. He couldn’t control himself anymore.

— Oh yes… Thor… Norms… Please let me fuck you hard until you can’t walk…

Loki was wild, humping Thor like an animal so hard and fast he barely took time to breathe. Thor chuckled and cupped Loki’s flushed face in both hands. His little brother, always so perfect, was now a mess. His hair sticking to his wet face, drool dripping down his chin from his open mouth, eyes clouded with lust, snapping his hips against Thor’s ass harder and harder, his nails digging in the flesh of his hips, Loki was lost in a sea of sinful pleasure.

— Good boy… such a good boy… fuck me hard, Loki… ahhh… yes… just like that… you want to cum? I can feel you twitching inside me… you can fill me brother… please Loki, my ass is hungry for your cum… fill me, fill me, cum in me, please I’m begging you…

— Dirty, dirty slut… begging for… your little brother’s cum… you should be ashamed…

— Ahhh! Yes! Brother please! AHHHH!

Thor came, his ass gripping Loki’s cock in waves. Loki buried himself deep inside Thor’s body, the feeling of his passage hugging his cock throw him over the edge. He screamed as he spilled ropes and ropes of come inside his big brother, and Thor’s ass accepted everything Loki feed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how to end a story without plot, but I like future Thor x young Loki


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Loki woke up cold and painfully alone. Futur Thor was gone. His big bed felt so small when Thor was in it, and now it felt awfully empty and way too big.

Rage was boiling in Loki’s veins. His stupid, ridiculously huge, warm and incredibly slutty big brother was gone before he could fuck his throat one last time. Loki was hard and furious. How dare he left without even a kiss? Loki turned on his belly, grabs the pillow Thor used and buried his face in it. He took a deep breath. It’s still smelled like sweat, musk and wood. So much manlier than his young Thor. Loki pulled down his breeches, shove the pillow under his hips and hump it like it was Thor’s face.

— You damn… hn… stupid… big… oaf… Ahhh… Next time I see you… I’m going to wreck… your damn throat… ah… fuck… I’m going to fill your belly… with my cum… AHHH!

Loki’s cum made the pillow wet and sticky, but he keeps rubbing his softening cock in his mess, mewling at the feeling of his cum covering him from his bellybutton to his balls. In the afterbliss, he thought of a way to make Thor pay for what his older self did. It didn’t sound fair, but in his mind it seems absolutely fitting for such a pervert…

*

Training was over and Loki could feel Thor’s gaze burning on his naked back while they bath in the lake. They usually kept his underwear on, but today Loki decided not to wear any. His big brother was uncharacteristically quiet as Loki kept his back at Thor, leaning over to cup water in his hand and splashes it on face to wash the dirt away. He smiled when he heard Thor gulp down nervously, feeling the water rolling down his spine and between his cheeks, where he knows the bruises left by future Thor’s hands are still clears as day.

— Loki?

Loki smirks at Thor’s hesitant voice.

— Yes, brother?

He turned around, the water stopping just under his crotch, leaving him fully exposed to his big brother’s stare. Thor kept himself waist deep in the water. Thor had bruises from the training too, but it was much less evident on his tanned skin than on his little brother’s white creamy skin.

— What’s with the… you know… things?

— I don’t understand, brother, you know, unlike you, I don’t like to be dirty. I’m just washing myself.

— I mean… It’s so very unlike you to be naked in front of me… and what’s with the bruises? Was it the clone? Don’t you think it was a bit… too rough?

Loki giggles.

— Come on now Thor, you know I’m not fragile, don’t you? I can take it. I thought you heard me that day, screaming to be fucked harder. Did you think my _clone_ would deny my request?

Thor blushed as red as his cape and turned his face.

— No… no I just… I never thought…

— Would you wash my back?

Thor looked at Loki, he was just a few inches from him now. Sneaky little brother. Thor took the rag Loki was giving him and the mage turn his back to Thor, leaning on a rock in front of him and pushing his ass dangerously close to his brother’s hardening cock. Thor was careful not to lets Loki touch him as he rubs the wet rag on Loki’s flawless back, erasing all dirt and sweat. He washed him fast and without thinking too much about how delicate but strong his little brother’s body felt, jerking his hips backward when Loki arched his back and almost lets his bruised ass touch his brother.

— Done.

Loki turned to face his blushing brother and took the rag.

— Thanks, brother. Your turn now.

He ignored Thor’s gibberish refusal and forced him to turn around.

— Come on Thor, let me do something nice for you for once. I’m not going to stab you, I promise.

Loki washed Thor’s back, using his free hand to keep him in place. He took his time, slow and sensual; making sure Thor could feel his deep breath on the back of his neck and his fingers trace the tenses muscles of his back, down to his cheeks. Loki was glad he could keep his glamour up for so long: if his illusion had failed, Thor would have seen how hard he was and he would surely die in shame. But right now, he knows Thor was having trouble keeping control of his own body. He acted like he didn’t saw Thor half-erect impressive member under the surface of the water.

He could feel Thor’s breathing under his hands, and giggle at how he jerked forward when Loki tried to wash his ass.

— Alright alright, I’m done. I don’t know what you imagine, brother, but I was only trying to return the favor.

Thor didn’t turn around to look at Loki. He mumbles a soft “thank you” before grabbing his clothes, making sure Loki could never see his now fully hard cock. Still, the crimson red on Thor’s cheeks and ears was making Loki grins like a madman.

— Is there something wrong, brother? Did I make you uncomfortable? It can’t be, after all, we are _brothers_ , remember? And it’s normal for brothers to bath and wash each other’s back, Fandral always says so.

— Yes… yes…but I have to… hem… Father… father is waiting for me… silly me, I almost forgot!

Thor dressed up quickly as he babbles excuses and he left swiftly. Loki looked at his brother leaving and kneels in the water. He lets the glamour fall and took his erection in his hand. The next few centuries suddenly seems much more entertaining than the repressed need and shame he felt during the last few decades. Oh how fun it will be to twist his brother’s mind, to make him a slutty little pervert begging for cum. Yes, Thor is going to be the perfect lover and he’s going to send him back in time to make sure his younger self train Thor to be the depraved slut he shared his bed with.


End file.
